WHO'S IN LOVE WITH WHOM?
by Majose R.D
Summary: It's about how hate can turn into love in just a blink of an eye. DM&HG HP&GW R?. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. Getting off Level

CHAPTER 1  
  
Everybody was sat down in their own place while Snape was writing on the  
board all the supplements they will need for his classes.  
Harry was sitting next to Hermione while Ron was behind her , they were  
located in the left side of the class. In the right side of the class  
Draco Malfoy was located , he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle and as  
usual they were making fun of Harry , Ron and Hermione.  
  
''I believe that the person that is trying to hinder my hearings is  
totally aware of what this little annoying noise called ''laugh'' could cause him.'' said Snape turning around and leaving the chalk on his desk  
in a rude way.  
  
Suddenly , Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing .  
  
Snape began to stroll of a side to other while he waited until everyone of the students in his class finished copying what he had written on the  
slate. Once all finished copying the supplements ,and the sounds of the quills  
returning in their inkwell was listened ,in announcement that they all had ended up , Harry began to put all his potions books in his backpack  
since it just lacked 5 minutes to his worst class to be finished. When seeing this , Snape , walk a few steps toward Harry's desk and with  
a fake and evil look started staring at Harry.  
  
''Mr. Potter.where's your potion book ?'' said Snape coolly.  
''er.I put it in my backpack because there are just 5 minutes left for  
the class to end.'' said Harry with a nervous voice.  
  
''Oh yes , you're absolutely right Mr. Potter.but you see...I haven't sent you homework yet...so I think I should do it quick because as I can  
see you are pretending to get out of my class as soon as possible.isn't  
it right. Mr. Potter?''  
  
There was a silence in wich Harry didn't know what to answer.  
  
''Well. I guess you are not going to answer me.but.let me help you love  
this class by making it more fun for you.''said Snape in furious voice.  
  
Harry felt as its throat moved when he gulped.  
Definitely it won't be anything good what Snape will tell him.  
  
''You'll have to do 50 healing potions against the magical creatures injures.Mrs. Pomfrey will help you with all the ingredients you will need  
to do it, I want it for tomorrow at 11:00 am on my desk. do you  
understand Potter?'' said Snape coolly.  
  
''.yes.sir'' said Harry muttering  
  
''Im sorry.I think I didn't hear you.I said do you understand Potter.?''  
said Snape in a sarcastic way.  
  
''.Yes Sir..!'' said Harry trying to raise his voice louder.  
  
''That's better.just try not forgetting good manners next time.Mr.  
Potter''  
  
Malfoy started laughin', continued by Crabbe and Goyle.  
Ron started grinning at Malfoy and Hermione began to give him nugdes.  
  
''Ron don't be a kid and just drop it off.Snape can see you.''said  
Hermione Muttering. ''Mr. Weasley.I think you are very interested in join Mr. Potter's essay  
, aren't you?'' said Snape who just saw Ron grinnin' at Malfoy.  
  
''No...Professor Snape.sir.''said Ron quickly and with a trembling  
voice.  
  
''He's just a little sick. that's all Professor Snape'' said Hermione  
starting to get nervous.  
  
''Oh really.? What is it that you've got. Mr. Weasley?'' said Snape in an  
evil voice.  
  
''Er.I've got.er.''  
''sludenia'' said Hermione in a whisper to Ron  
  
''.I-I've got zludemia.sir'' said Ron with a trembling voice trying to not  
sound nervous.  
  
''No no.! sludenia. sludenia.!'' said Hermione in a rude whisper to Ron.  
  
''Zludemia?.but there's no such a disease like-''said Snape in a furious  
voice.  
  
''Er. I mean Sludenia.yeah that's right Sludenia.'' said Ron smirking at  
Snape.  
  
''Oh...i see I'll recommend you to go to Mrs. Pomfrey when you can this week.they said it could be very contagious if it's not treated in time.''  
said  
  
Snape going back a few steps from Ron.  
  
Everybody in class made a moan that sounded like ''yuk'' or ''that's  
disgusting..'' or ''gross''.  
  
Snape potion class has ended up , and Harry , Ron and Hermione went to  
the great hall. Harry was sitting in front of Hermione while Ron was  
sitting next to her.  
  
''.I think I didn't hear you. I said do you understand Potter..?'' said  
Harry trying to imitate Snape's voice and acttitude.  
  
Ron and Hermione start laughin'.  
  
''.Hey Hermione where did you heard that crap about Zludenia...?'' said Ron  
laughin.  
  
''It's SLUDENIA Ron. and it's not crap.!If your going to say it , say it well at least to get yourself out from another possible detention!'' said  
Hermione.  
  
Harry started laughin.  
  
''whatever.'' said Ron smirking .  
  
''So what's Slu-something about?'' said Harry who couldn't stop laughin'  
  
''Well SLUDENIA.''said Hermione trying to correct Harry's spell mistake ''.it's a throat desease in wich a lot of pus comes out from your mouth.  
like you are throwing up.something like that.I think''  
  
''.yuk..'' said Harry with a grin of gross in his face.  
  
''ugh.!Thats disgusting Hermione , couldn't you just find me some -not pus  
included -desease.?'' said Ron  
  
''Hey I rather choose that sludemia thing before making 50 healing potions  
for tomorrow..!'' said Harry who just chirped.  
  
''.Yeah well you're right mate.thank you Hermione.''said Ron vaguely.  
  
''it was nothing..anyway Malfoy deserve more than just a grin, Ron. '' said  
Hermione smiling at him.  
  
''What ?...are you trying to say that you want me to hit him or  
something?'' said Ron surprisely  
  
''No..! Ron im just trying to say tha-.'' Malfoy interrupted Hermione's  
last sentence.  
''Like if you could Weasley.'' said Malfoy who was standing up behind  
Harry.  
  
''What.?'' said Ron standing up firmly.  
  
''You heard me Weasley!'' said Malfoy raising his voice and trying to cause  
a fight between him and Ron.  
  
''Lose yourself Malfoy'' said Harry without turning back to talk to him.  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
''Brave Harry Potter wants to hit me. oh my god im so dead..'' said Malfoy sarcastically , trying to imitate someone dying and then with an evil laugh  
  
''I could!'' said Ron.  
  
''Oh really? ''said Malfoy walking toward Ron  
  
''Stop it Malfoy!'' said Hermione standing up.  
  
''How cute.the mudblood trying to defend her poor friend''  
  
''SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY!''said Harry standing up and yelling but trying not to do it so loud , so that nobody could realize what was happenin' at  
Gryffindor's table.  
  
''You don't want to mess with me Potter.!'' said Malfoy turning his head  
toward Harry's.  
  
''Not if you don't provoke me'' said Harry normally but at the same time  
with a little anger.  
  
''US.if you don't provoke US!'' said Ron  
  
''Shut up Weasley ,you don't have the guts'' said Malfoy  
  
''Oh yeah.well-'' Ron was interrupted by Hermione  
  
''Ron! Don't! he's just a coward , just ignore him.''said Hermione  
normally.  
  
''Yeah weasley listen to your muddyblood friend here , at least she got  
money to buy herself a brain'' said Malfoy laughin'  
  
''DON'T CALL HER LIKE THAT YOU BAST-'' Harry was suddenly interrupted.  
  
SPLAT! Malfoy was hit by Hermione  
  
''Wow.Hermione you just.'' said Ron who couldn't end the sentence because  
he was impressed.  
  
It wasn't the 1st time that Hermione hits Malfoy.  
  
''IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN GRANGER I SWEAR ILL-.ILL-'' said Malfoy who  
didn't finished the sentence not because he was interrupted , it was  
because he couldn't.  
  
Malfoy hasn't take his hand off his face .  
  
''Let see If you are man enough to handle a girl hitting you instead of  
running to Snape..!''said Ron.  
  
Malfoy walk away with anger on his face.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
''Oh my god.I-I ju-just hit him..'' Said Hermione surprised.  
  
''yeah , it was great Hermione.!'' said Ron smiling  
  
''Did you see his face?He was so humiliated.this is great!'' said Harry  
laughin  
  
''GREAT? YOU CALL THIS GREAT? I HIT HIM HARRY! I HIT HIM TOO HARD.too  
hard...'' said Hermione yelling in a histerical way.  
  
''What are you talking about Hermione , he called you a mudblood  
remember?.he pretty much deserve it'' said Harry seriously.  
  
''Yeah but I went down to his level , it was what he wanted right? I mean,  
he wanted a fight. or something like that. and I just.give it to him.''  
said Hermione  
  
''Hermione.he insulted you! You just defend yourself from his dirty words,  
that's all '' said Ron camly.  
  
''I got to go.ill see you later guys.'' said Hermione nervously picking her  
books.  
  
''Where are you going?" asked Harry  
  
''er.library.'' said Hermione trying to answer quickly. 


	2. The 4 Houses Dance Invitation

CHAPTER 2  
  
'' you know what...i think I better check on Hermione,I don't think she IS  
going to the library.'' said Harry taking his books and walking away.  
  
Hermione was just getting out from the nursery room.  
  
Hermione and Harry were running at opposite sides and suddenly there was a  
CRASH!  
  
''ouch! , watch where you're going!'' said Hermione in a cranky mood .  
  
Harry stand up.  
  
''Sorry, here. let me help you'' said Harry extending his hand to Hermione.  
  
Hermione raised his head , and saw Harry.  
  
''Sorry Harry, I didn't know it was you'' said Hermione camly  
  
''it's ok .Anyway, why were you running?'' asked Harry  
  
''er.because.er.see , I just came from the library .and I read something  
about running , they say it's a good exercise if you want to become a  
cautious witch .you know in case you lose your broom'' said Hemrione  
nervously  
  
''spit it out 'mione'' said Harry staring at her .  
  
''what are you talking about I just told you why I ju-'' Hermione was  
suddenly interrupted by Malfoy who just walk toward them.  
  
His left side of the face was red .  
  
''You'll pay for this Granger!'' said Malfoy showing anger in his face.  
  
''Oh really? What are you going to do?.Hit me?'' said Hermione camly  
  
''Im gonna start putting a spell on you , so that you can get expelled from  
Howgarts.or who knows. even worst.'' said Malfoy challenging her  
  
''C'mmon 'mione we're wasting time here'' said Harry pulling her from the  
arm.  
  
''You're right Harry. and there's that rotten smell again.let's go somewhere else where the air do not stink'' said Hermione looking at Pansy  
Parkinson who was walking toward Malfoy.  
  
''Are you running from me Potter?'' asked Malfoy  
  
''running, from you?'' answer Harry turning back to Malfoy.  
  
''yeah. ive heard you've run from the Dark Lord a million times , are you gonna run this time too? Or are you gonna prove if you're telling the truth  
instead.'' said Malfoy in an evil tone of voice.  
  
''I've never-''said Harry but then stopped it was not worthwhile to fight  
him.  
  
''you've never, what Potter? Fight?''said Malfoy  
  
He was starting to raise Harry's temperament.  
  
He knew that getting angry ,was stupid.  
  
''don't listen to him Harry , it's not worthwhile'' said Hermione.  
  
''Shut up Granger , you're the one who's not worthwhile!'' said Pansy  
  
''Whatever , let's go Harry , we have better things to do'' said Hermione.  
  
''yeah, run with your little girlfriend , some people said that mudbloods watch for each other, I think it's the only thing they're good at besides  
running ''said Malfoy.  
  
''You better watch your mouth Malfoy.!'' said Harry pointin' with his  
finger in a rude way.  
  
''Harry.'' said Hermione , trying to get his attention.  
  
Harry and Hermione walk away.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking and they saw a paper on the floor.  
  
''Look Harry , there's going to be a dance.of the four houses'' said Ron.  
  
''let me see that'' said Harry taking the paper from Ron's hands.  
  
'' The reason of this celebration is to honor the founders of the houses. It will take place in the Great Hall on Thursday (next week). Please come  
with your formal robes and your dance partner. '' read Harry.  
  
''Hi Harry.'' said Ginny Weasley , who just appeared , in a sweet voice.  
  
''Hi Ginny , have you heard about the 4 houses dance? '' asked Harry.  
  
''Yes.everybody knows about the dance'' said Ginny  
  
''oh, ok'' said Harry  
  
''just if you're interested Harry.I don't have a partner yet .'' said Ginny  
in a whisper  
  
''Ginny.!'' said Ron  
  
Ginny walk away trying to hide her face that had become red.  
  
''Im sorry mate she has always been a fan of yours.'' said Ron  
  
''that's ok.maybe ill go with her.'' said Harry  
  
''What? Harry , she's my sister you know'' said Ron  
  
''so?'' asked Harry trying to bother Ron.  
  
''What do you mean with ''so''? she's my sister and you're my best friend  
,I just can't imagine you two dancing.yuk.besides she's not your age!''  
said Ron  
  
''whatever mate.!'' said Harry laughin'.  
  
''Hi guys, did you heard about the 4 houses dance?'' said Hermione in an  
anxious voice  
  
''Yeah , we were just talking about it'' said Ron  
  
''And do you guys already pick a partner?'' ask Hermione  
  
Ron's face went red.  
  
''I was planning on going with Ron's sister but. he doesn't let me'' said  
Harry smiling  
  
''Ron , don't be ridiculous! Your sister has a life on her own, you can't  
decide for her!! Besides she likes Harry.'' said Hermione  
  
Harry's face went red.  
  
''Im just saying what I think is best for Ginny'' said Ron  
  
''What are you talking about? I can't believe this.Ron! You don't trust  
me?'' said Harry half pissed off and half laughin.  
  
''No ,no! I trust you ,I really do.Its Ginny I don't trust in'' said Ron  
smirking.  
  
''Ron, I think she knows perfectly well what she does or not, she's 14  
years old for god's sake!'' said Hermione.  
  
''Ok, ok I get it, I get it!'' said Ron  
  
''Ill see you later guys , I've to give this essay to Snape'' said Harry  
walking away.  
  
IN SNAPE'S CLASSROOM  
  
When Harry enter Snape's classroom , he realized that Snape wasn't there.He  
left his essay on Snape's desk when suddenly.  
  
''Harry..!'' said Cho Chang.  
  
Harry turned around and stood quiet for a couple of seconds.  
He hasn't forgot what he had with Cho,at least not yet. He was thinking that if he hasn't still mad at her he'd ask her to be his partner for the 4  
houses dance.  
  
''Hi.Harry'' said Cho quietly  
  
''Hi.'' answered Harry back.  
  
Harry felt uncomfortable. He wanted to leave.He was about to cross the door  
when.  
  
''Harry , wait'' said Cho quickly.  
  
''yes?'' said Harry  
  
''I think we need to talk.'' said Cho quietly.  
  
''talk? About what.?'' said Harry trying to not sound rude.  
  
''about , us obviously.'' said Cho normally  
  
''But we are no-'' Harry was interrupted by Cho.  
  
''I know...look before you say anything I want to talk first , ok?'' said  
Cho quickly  
  
''ok'' said Harry quietly  
  
''ok.er.look Harry, ive been thinking about us lately ,and I want to  
apologize about how rude I acted with your friend.Herminie'' said Cho  
  
''It's Hermione not Herminie'' said Harry normally  
  
''Right, well the point is, Harry , that I still like you.a lot'' said Cho  
in a whisper , and getting closer to Harry.  
  
Harry's face went red again. He couldn't believe that Cho didn't forget  
what they had either.  
  
''To be honest.Cho, I've been thinking about you too lately, but I thought  
you were mad at me so-'' said Harry quickly.  
  
''I was, but not anymore'' said Cho camly.  
  
Harry walked a few steps forward to get more close with Cho.  
They were just 10 centimeters from each other.  
  
''Are you su-sure?'' said Harry nervous because he didn't know what was  
going to happen next.  
  
''totally'' said Cho in a whisper.  
  
They stood like that for 3 seconds and then Harry thought that it was better to kiss her .they were getting more close but when Harry was about  
to touch Cho's lips, Snape came in.  
  
''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MR. POTTER?! MRS. CHANG YOU SHOULD BE IN  
HERBOLOGY CLASS BY NOW , WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?'' said Snape  
  
They quickly separated.  
  
''er.nothing Professor Snape'' said Harry quickly.  
  
''DON'T SAY ''NOTHING'' , I SAW YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS MRS. CHANG'' said  
Snape in a furious voice.''JUST TO MAKE CLEAR MR. POTTER ,THIS IS NOT A LOVERS PARK , THIS IS A POTION CLASSROOM!'' said Snape sounding even more  
furious.  
  
''oh , no no Professor Snape , it's not what you think '' said Cho  
  
''Then what is it Mrs. Chang .'' said Snape coolly  
  
''well , I was-'' said Harry but Snape interrupted him quickly.  
  
''Just let me tell you two something ,ive been in this school more time than you two , and I've seen a lot of situations like this, don't tell me  
that Mr. Potter was just trying to take something off your eye'' said  
Snape in an evil way.  
  
''I-I actually was.'' said Harry trying to sound like she was sure.  
  
''is that what you also say Mrs. Chang'' said Snape  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
Harry knew that he'll have to do another 50 healing potions essay , but  
suddenly Mrs. Pomfrey came in.  
  
''Professor Snape , Professor Dumbledore needs you immediately ,to help him  
organized the four houses dance'' said Mrs. Pomfrey  
  
''Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey, tell him I'll be right there in a few minutes''  
said Snape.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey walk away.  
  
''Watch what you're doing Potter , you might be in detention next time for  
not respecting my classroom . I want you two out of here , quick'' Said  
Snape coolly.  
  
Harry and Cho went out Snape's classroom and waited until he was gone.  
  
''well I think I better be going to herbology , ill see you around Harry''  
said Cho smiling .  
  
''ok'' said Harry smiling back.  
  
Cho gave him a kiss on his cheek and walk away. 


	3. In love and in war , everything could ha...

CHAPTER 3  
  
Harry's face went red again. He was very confused about what just had  
happened. He started walking until he arrived Gryffindor's common room , where he saw  
Hermione and Ron.  
  
''.Hey.'' said Harry  
  
''And finally , you're here'' said Hermione  
  
''What did take you so long, in Snape's classroom? I was starting to worry  
about you.'' said Ron  
  
''Cho'' said Harry in a whisper .  
  
Ginny was near them and he didn't want her to hear him for some reason.  
  
''I didn't hear you ,what?'' asked Ron  
  
''Cho'' said Harry, trying not to smile but at the same time trying to not  
sound sad.  
  
Ginny was trying to get more closer but without getting notice.  
  
''what with her?'' asked Hermione  
  
''Who's Cho? , do you mean Cho chang?'' asked Ron  
  
''Ron , how many Chos do you know?'' said Hermione  
  
''Yeah that Cho, Ron'' said Harry sitting on the sofa  
  
''Well , what happened with her?'' asked Ron  
  
''Did you guys talked or something?'' asked Hermione  
  
''Yeah, i think we pretty much talked'' said Harry  
  
''But I thought she was mad at you'' said Hermione  
  
''I thought it too , but apparently she wasn't'' said Harry  
  
''How do you know?'' asked Hermione  
  
''Because we almost---she told me'' said Harry noticing that Ginny could  
hear.  
  
''And, did you two kissed after that? I mean after ''talking''?'' said Ron  
smiling without noticing that Ginny just ran away.  
  
''Ron! That's private , it's not like he is going to tell us , that stays  
between Harry and Cho'' said Hermione  
  
''Actually, I was going to tell , Hermione , but I thought I could do it  
somewhere less crowded'' said Harry  
  
''Oh , then tell us what happened , including all the details!!!'' said  
Hermione with excitement.  
  
''I thought that THAT stayed between Harry and Cho'' said Ron  
sarcastically.  
  
''Shhh , I wanna hear what Harry has to say'' said Hermione  
  
''girls!'' said Ron muttering to himself.  
  
''Well, I was leaving Snape's essay on his desk when I saw Cho , and ,well ,we talked about us and then ,she--I mean we tried kissing but just when we were too close ,Snape came in and, told us to stay out his classroom'' said  
Harry disappointed.  
  
''Oh, but you should be happy I mean you almost kissed'' said Hermione  
  
''I am, but at the same time I feel I little confused you know'' said  
Harry,  
  
''How come?'' said Hermione  
  
''I don't know I mean , when we were out Snape's classroom , she told me  
''ill see you around'', What does that exactly mean?'' said Harry  
  
''Maybe she wants you to invite her to the 4 houses dance!'' said Ron  
  
''yeah right!'' said Harry  
  
''He might be right , you know'' said Hermione  
  
''Am i?'' asked Ron  
  
''Is he?'' said Harry  
  
''yeah, I think maybe that's what she expects from you, It's like she already gave the first step talking to you , and , well , now you have to  
invite her'' said Hermione.  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
All the howgarts students were in the Great Hall eating their breakfast.  
  
''So Harry when are you going to ask her?'' asked Ron  
  
''what are you talking about?'' asked Harry.  
  
''Don't you remember anything about what we talked yesterday?'' asked  
Hermione  
  
''Oh , yeah , that'' said Harry  
  
''well?'' asked Ron  
  
''I don't know , im not sure'' said Harry  
  
''men!'' said Hermione muttering to herself  
  
WHILE IN SLYTHERIN'S TABLE.  
  
''Hi Draco'' said Pansy Parkinson who just sat next to him  
  
''Oh, it's you'' said Draco rolling his eyes  
  
''Well, aren't you happy to see me?'' asked Pansy  
  
''yeah yeah whatever'' said Draco  
  
''You know what, ill came back when you decide to be in a better mood''  
said Pansy standing up and walking away in a rude way.  
  
''I can't stand her , that girl is a living nightmare'' said Draco to  
Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
A few minutes later ,a slytherin girl just came toward Crabbe and give him  
a kiss on the cheek.  
  
''wowow ,What was that?'' asked Draco  
  
''She is Crabbe's partner for the 4 houses dance'' said Goyle.  
  
Crabbe's face went red.  
  
''Do you 2 have already got a partner for that stupid dance?'' asked Draco  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
''Oh I see '' said Draco and continue eating his breakfast  
  
''Have you?'' asked Goyle  
  
''What?'' asked Draco  
  
''I-I mean have yo-you got a partner ?'' asked Goyle  
  
''That's none of your business , you 2 have to stop asking silly  
questions'' said Draco  
  
''Oh, sorry ,Draco'' said Goyle  
  
''But, now that you've asked ,I was thinking about Ginny Weasley as an  
option'' said Draco in a malicious tone.  
  
''but Draco you hate her'' said Goyle  
  
''Yeah I know , but I want to bring that stupid Potter and Weasley down ,  
and a best way to do it, it's through her'' said Draco  
  
Crabbe and Goyle look at each other and then nodded with excitement.  
  
''But, how are you going to do that? I mean, she hates you'' said Crabbe  
  
''I can handle her'' said Draco  
  
''And ,what about that mudblood girl , Hemione Granger?'' asked Crabbe  
  
''She won't be a problem'' said Draco  
  
''How?'' asked Crabbe  
  
''Crabbe , Crabbe , Crabbe hasn't anyone told you? In Love and in War  
everything could happen'' said Draco.  
  
''Isn't that ,in Love and in War everything is valid?'' asked Goyle  
  
''I know , but you see we're going to do this, MY way'' said Draco.  
  
''But ,why don't you try with Hermione instead of that weasley girl'' asked  
Crabbe  
  
''1ST of all don't call her Hermione in my presence.I've told you a  
thousand times to call her Mudblood''  
  
''Sorry ,Draco, I forgot'' said Crabbe  
  
''2nd of all that mudblood is too smart , she'd suspect something,and 3rd just thinking about kissing that mudblood , makes me wanna throw up'' said  
Draco  
  
''yeah , I guess you're right'' said Goyle  
  
''hahaha , poor Ginny! His brother will be so worry about her and her love life.'' said Draco trying to imitate an innocent voice.''I can't wait to  
start , in fact I think im gonna start now.'' said Draco .  
  
Draco stood up and walk with Crabbe and Goyle toward Ginny that was on the  
Gryffindor's table  
  
''Ginny , this fall off your pocket'' said Draco extending his hand with a  
paper in it.  
  
Harry , Ron and Hermione looked at him surprised and at the same time with  
anger.  
  
''Get away Malfoy'' said Ron  
  
''don't interfere Weasley , I just came here to return this paper to its owner '' said Draco normally and giving Ginny the paper that he had pick up  
from the floor , minutes earlier.  
  
''yeah right'' answered Ron sarcastically.  
  
''There's something I call manners , that I don't think you could possibly  
understand Weasley'' said Draco normally  
  
''Whatever '' said Ron  
  
'' you already did what you had to, now go away Malfoy'' said Harry trying  
to sound normally.  
  
''th-thanks'' said Ginny not looking at Draco's face.  
  
''You're welcome'' said Draco with a smile and then he walked away.  
  
''Ginny, id recommend you not to open it , it could have a spell , knowing  
Malfoy it was kind of suspicious, you know'' said Hermione  
  
''yeah I guess you're right'' said Ginny saving the paper in her robe.  
  
After a couple of minutes later that everybody finished their breakfast  
,Ginny opened the paper that Malfoy gave her earlier. The paper was in  
blank ,it didn't have signs like a spell was in it , and it also didn't  
have anything written either.  
It was weird to Ginny , and for a moment she thought that maybe Malfoy  
wasn't that bad after all. 


	4. Stupid Boys can turn out to be gentlemen...

CHAPTER 4  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was walking through the hall ,where she saw  
Ginny , she was about to walk toward her , when suddenly she saw Draco Malfoy running and later fallin on the floor.making Ginny fall on the floor  
too.  
  
''FUCK ! WATCH WERE YOU ARE-'' said Draco , who didn't finished his  
sentence because he realized that Ginny was on the floor too.  
She was part of his evil plan so he couldn't treat her like dirt.  
  
''Oh, it's you'' he said again trying to sound sweet.  
  
''yeah , well, im sorry I didn't see where I was going'' said Ginny camly , and who was now on her knees picking up her books .She didn't insult  
him because hours before he had been nice to her.  
  
''Im sorry, it was my fault , here ,let me help you'' said Draco extending  
his hand.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
''I think I can stand up by myself , thanks'' said Ginny standing up and  
carrying her books.  
  
''oh , you're forgetting this one'' said Draco picking up one of her books  
that was still on the floor and that Ginny didn't notice when she was  
picking it up.  
  
''here , put it in your backpack before it gets lost.'' said Draco with a  
smile and giving to Ginny the book that he had just picked up from the  
floor.  
  
''Thanks'' said Ginny staring at Draco.  
  
''You're welcome'' said Draco walking away.  
  
Hermione was in shock, she couldn't believe it , how a boy stupid like  
Malfoy could turn out to be a gentleman.  
  
She went to the common room where she found Ron.  
  
''Are you ok Hermione?'' asked Ron  
  
''yeah , why?'' said Hermione coolly.  
  
''You look like you are in shock or something '' said Ron  
  
''oh well, it's nothing'' said Hermione going to her room.  
  
Ginny came in Gryffindor's common room with a confused look on her face.  
  
''Ginny , mom sent me an owl today telling that she and dad are going to visit Charlie for 3 weeks and, that I've to take charge of you if you get  
in any trouble'' said Ron sitting on the sofa.  
  
Ginny put her books on a table and sittting on a chair that was next to  
the sofa.She wasn't paying attention to Ron.  
  
''Ginny? , Ginny?'' asked Ron  
  
''er , what?'' asked Ginny  
  
''Did you listen to what I just said?'' asked Ron.  
  
''yeah'' said Ginny  
  
''And you are ok with it? I mean aren't you gonna complain about it?''  
asked Ron  
  
''no, im ok with it , really'' said Ginny opening a book so that everybody else think she was studying ,but she was thinking about what just happened  
in the hall.  
She was as shocked as Hermione.  
  
''What happens with girls today ?, they all are insane'' said Ron standing  
up and walking to his room.  
  
Harry just came in the common room panting.  
  
''Hermione I need to ask you something ,quickly'' said Harry grabbing her  
by her arm and going out the common room.  
  
''Take it easy Harry , what's on your mind?'' said Hermione  
  
''I just saw Cho and she's all by herself in the hall, should I ask her to  
be my partner ,now?'' asked Harry.  
  
''Are you sure you saw her alone?'' asked Hermione  
  
''Yeah , why?'' asked Harry back.  
  
''because when girls are alone they are mostly waiting for someone'' said  
Hermione  
  
''oh'' said Harry with a dissaponited voice.  
  
''Im going to check if she's really all by herself okay? , if she is, well,  
you know what to do mate'' said Hermione  
  
''okay , ill wait for you here'' said Harry  
  
Hermione went to the hall and saw Cho. Like Harry said she was all by herself. She waited a couple of minutes but  
apparently she wasn't waiting for someone so she ran back to Harry.  
  
''You're right, she's all by herself , you can go!'' said Hermione panting  
  
''Thanks Hermione!'' said Harry  
  
Harry ran to the hall as fast as he could and when he saw Cho ,he walked  
toward her.  
  
''Hi, Cho'' said Harry  
  
''Harry! Hi'' said Cho  
  
''Wouldyouliketobemypartnerforthedance?'' asked Harry and thinking how  
stupid he was for trying to rush things with Cho.  
  
''I was waiting for you to ask! Yes!'' said Cho  
  
''really?'' said Harry  
  
''Yeah , i mean when I saw you walking toward your common room, I notice that you wanted to ask me something so I guessed that was ,me to be your  
parter'' said Cho smiling.  
  
Harry couldn't answered ,  
Hermione was right ,  
Cho was waiting for someone and that someone was him.  
He walked Cho to her common room.  
  
''It's funny'' said Harry  
  
''funny?'' asked Cho  
  
''I mean , I couldn't have asked you to be my partner ,with a lot of  
people around, you know'' said Harry gaining more confidence.  
  
''Oh, you love privacy , that's good , I like that.'' said Cho.  
  
''I don't know , maybe im just shy but ,at least im lucky'' said Harry  
  
''really , how come?'' asked Cho  
  
''Finding you by yourself in the hall it's not very easy ,you know'' said  
Harry smiling  
  
''That's because im with my friends all the time'' said Cho laughin  
  
Harry loved the way she laughed.  
  
''Yeah , im with my friends all the time too'' said Harry putting his hands  
in each pocket.  
  
''Well I must go inside , it's getting late'' said Cho  
  
''Yeah'' said Harry in a whisper.  
  
''Ill see you tomorrow '' said Cho  
  
'' bye'' said Harry walking away.  
  
''Oh, and Harry'' said Cho  
  
''yes?'' said Harry turning around  
  
''Im glad you're lucky'' said Cho  
  
''me too'' said Harry.  
  
Cho smiled at him , and Harry smiled back.  
  
Harry was walking through the hall when he found Ron.  
  
''Hi Harry , what are you doing here so late?'' asked Ron  
  
''I walked Cho to her common room'' said Harry  
  
''Di-did you a-ask--'' asked Ron with curiousity.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
''and s-she said-'' said Ron  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
NEXT DAY..  
  
Cho saw Harry ,she was walking toward him when.  
  
''Harry! Ron told me everything about you and Cho , congratulations'' said  
Hermione hugging Harry. The moment Cho saw this , she was so mad that she walked away , and when  
Harry notice her walking away he run to catch her.  
  
''What's wrong with Harry?'' asked Ron  
  
''It's Cho'' said Hermione  
  
''so?'' asked Ron  
  
''so?'' asked Hermione  
  
''Do I have to beg you for a little information?What happened with Cho?''  
said Ron  
  
''She's mad at Harry , I think. She saw Harry and me hugging, and you know  
how she thinks about me'' said Hermione  
  
''I really don't'' asked Ron  
  
''yes, you do'' said Hermione  
  
''No I don't'' said Ron  
  
''FINE,she thinks I've got feelings for Harry'' said Hermione  
  
''oh ,and,do you?'' asked Ron  
  
''Ron! Of course not , he's my friend ,I'd never have feelings for him, I  
don't see him like that!'' said Hermione  
  
There was a silence.  
  
''Can I ask you something , Hermione?'' asked Ron.  
  
''yes'' said Hermione trying to look for Harry with her eyes.  
  
''H-how d-do y-you see me?'' asked Ron  
  
''what?'' asked Hermione looking at Ron , whose face was red.  
  
''what are you talking about?'' asked Hermione walking away.  
  
''Well you now it's good to know if you could have feelings for me , you  
know'' said Ron following her.  
  
''Why?'' asked Hermione who keep walking  
  
''well , I mean ,if I never get married , you could be my wife right?''  
asked Ron who keep following Hermione.  
  
''What?'' asked Hermione  
  
''yeah , you know in case i never get a girlfriend'' said Ron  
  
''you know what?'' asked Hermione stopping him  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
''Maybe if you just stop thinking about me as your last option , id change  
my mind'' said Hermione , who continue walking.  
  
''change your mind? How? What?'' asked Ron  
  
''nevermind ,this conversation is getting too weird , let's go find Harry  
,im concerned about what Cho could have tell him'' said Hermione  
  
''Are you going to apologize to her?'' asked Ron  
  
''No! I don't have to , she just have to stop being jealous and have a  
little more trust in Harry'' said Hermione  
  
''Yeah , I think you have a point there'' said Ron. 


	5. Take care of someone else!

CHAPTER 5  
  
Harry was running as fast as he could to catch Cho.  
  
''Cho, wait!'' shouted Harry who now was more closer to her and about to  
grab her arm.  
  
''Leave me alone!'' said Cho in a rude way.  
  
''But , wait! I need to make something clear to you'' said Harry  
  
''If this is about Hermione and you, there's nothing to clear up , An image  
can speak for itself you know?'' said Cho turning around to Harry.  
  
''you're wrong , it's not what you think'' said Harry  
  
''oh really then what was that hug about then?'' said Cho  
  
''She was congratulating me ,fo-for asking you to the dance'' said Harry.  
  
''Maybe, but I think she doesn't really intended to do just that'' said Cho  
  
''What do you mean?'' said Harry  
  
''I can't believe this'' said Cho muttering to herself  
  
''Can't believe what?'' asked Harry impatiently  
  
''Is that you haven't realized?'' said Cho  
  
''What do I have to realize?'' said Harry sounding desperate.  
  
''That Hermione has got feelings for you!'' said Cho with tears.  
  
''What? No , no it's not like that , she's my friend'' said Harry  
  
''Yes she IS your friend but she really seems to be wanting to be more than  
just that'' said Cho who stopped crying a little bit.  
  
''Are you jealous of Hermione?'' asked Harry  
  
''No , no!'' said Cho trying to lie.  
  
Harry looked at her with disbelief  
  
''OK, OK! So maybe I AM a little jealous of her ,and im right to be ,because she's always following you around and trying to be with you all  
the time and-'' said Cho  
  
''Hermione is my friend , and she'll stay as that'' said Harry  
  
''But-'' said Cho  
  
''But nothing , if she hugs me it's because she's happy about me .You know we've been through a lot of things together, and because of that she's like  
a sister to me'' said Harry smiling.  
  
''But does she knows-'' said Cho  
  
''Yes, she knows'' said Harry  
  
''Im sorry'' said Cho who was now hugging Harry.  
  
Harry blushed and hug her back.  
  
''Well I think it's all clear up then'' said Cho who keep hugging Harry  
  
''Yeah'' said Harry who was doing the same too.He wanted to that moment  
last forever.  
  
Ginny was about to walk to Harry when she saw him hugging Cho.  
She walked away ending in the Great Hall when suddenly Pansy Parkinson  
walked to her.  
  
''Hey weasel!'' said Pansy  
  
Ginny ignored her be walking passing her, she wasn't in the mood to fight.  
  
''Don't leave me here talking with myself , you stupid little bitch!'' said  
Pansy  
  
Ginny turned around toward Pansy.  
  
''Oh shut up Parkinson!'' asked Ginny camly.  
  
''You leave Draco alone! And ill shut up'' said Pansy.  
  
''Whatever'' said Ginny turning around.  
  
Draco who was around , wanted to find out what was happening and started  
walking toward them. While he was doing this , Pansy grabbed Ginny's  
shoulder and slap her on her face.  
  
''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PARKINSON!?'' shouted Draco.  
''What?'' said Pansy shocked.  
  
Draco walked to Ginny.  
  
''Are you okay?'' asked Malfoy to Ginny  
  
Ginny nodded with a hand on her left side of the face.  
  
''What is wrong with YOU Malfoy?'' said Pansy histerically.  
  
''C'mmon Ginny let me take you to your common room or with Mrs. Pomfrey''  
said Draco grabbing her hand.  
  
Ginny couldn't say a word she was shocked.  
  
''DRACO, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'' said Pansy.  
  
''COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?!'' said Draco in a rude way.  
  
Pansy walked away with tears.  
  
''I-I don't need to go with Madame Pomfrey'' said Ginny  
  
''yes you do! , that slap could be charmed with poisonous green wounds or  
something like that'' said Draco.  
  
''It doesn't hu-hurt me ,I-i think it was just a slap'' said Ginny  
  
''I'd feel a lot better if you go to check yourself with Madame Pomfrey''  
said Draco with a sweet face.  
  
''Ok , ill go later'' said Ginny staring at his grey eyes.  
  
''Let's go now . I'll go with you'' said Draco.  
  
''A-Are you sure?'' said Ginny  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
''Ok ,thanks'' said Ginny smiling at him.  
  
''It's my pleasure'' said Draco smiling back.  
  
Ginny was so confused , she couldn't believe it , Malfoy had make her  
blushed.  
They walked to Madame's Pomfrey nursery room.  
  
''what can I do for you two?'' said Mrs. Pomfrey  
  
''Mrs. Pomfrey, Ginny just hit herself with the table when she was falling asleep during a class and we just wanted to know if she's ok'' said Draco  
camly.  
  
''But she just hit herself with the table dear, it's not big deal'' said  
Mrs. Pomfrey  
  
''Yeah we know, but could you just do it? I mean , we need to be sure''  
said Draco.  
  
''okay Mr. Malfoy but I don't see why'' said Mrs. Pomfrey  
  
After a couple of minutes Ginny and Mrs. Pomfrey came back.  
  
''Like I said before , Mr. Malfoy , she doesn't have anything ,just get a  
bag with ice in it and put it in her cheek.'' said Mrs. Pomfrey  
  
''Well thank you'' said Draco  
  
''Thanks'' said Ginny  
  
''C'mmon Ginny let's go to your common room'' said Draco  
  
''That won't be necessary you see, I was just about going to the library to  
make some homework'' said Ginny  
  
''Oh ok then'' said Draco  
  
''see you later D-dr-dra-draco'' said Ginny with a confused look.  
  
''Ok , bye'' said Draco  
  
''Oh, and thanks for everything'' said Ginny  
  
''You're welcome, Ginny'' said Draco smiling at her.  
  
Ginny went running to her common room , she wanted to talk to somebody when  
she found Ron and Hermione that were sitting on the sofa.  
  
''Hi Ginny'' said Hermione  
  
''Hermione! I wanted to talk to you about something'' said Ginny.  
  
''Wow take it easy Ginny'' said Hermione  
  
''okay , okay I get it, I get it, this is a Girl talking thing so ill just  
go and wait outside'' said Ron standing up and going out.  
  
''thanks Ron'' said Hermione surprised.  
  
Ginny told Hermione what just happened with Malfoy.  
  
''I can't believe it! Are you sure this is the same Malfoy we're talking  
about?'' said Hermione  
  
''I pretty much think he IS'' said Ginny  
  
''I've seen him behaving like that lately'' said Hermione.  
  
''Hermione?'' said Ginny  
  
''Yes?'' said Hermione  
  
''Suddenly I've got this feeling like I want him to ask me to be his partner for the dance , I-I think im falling for him'' said Ginny like in a  
whisper.  
  
''What?'' said Hermione  
  
''I know it sounds crazy and all , but it's tru-'' said Ginny.  
  
''YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO THE DANCE WITH THAT STUPID GINNY!'' said Ron  
  
''Ron! What I've told you about hearing through doors!'' said Hermione  
  
''I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO HEARD ABOUT GINNY AND MALFOY!'' said Ron  
  
''Was someone else with you?'' asked Ginny.  
  
''DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOUNG LADY!'' said Ron  
  
Harry walked next to Ron.  
  
''Harry! I thought it about Ron ,but ,YOU?'' said Hermione  
  
''Ginny , I don't think you should go with Malfoy to the dance, he might  
be lying'' said Harry  
  
''What is wrong with you two ?, for god's sake .Ginny has a life on her own I've told you that a thousand times and you two want to tell her what to do  
or who should she date ,specially you Ron!'' said Hermione  
  
''No we don't , we're just giving our opinion that's all'' said Ron  
  
''Well I really don't know what is an opinion to you Ron'' said Hermione  
  
''Im not going to the dance with Dra-Malfoy okay? so just leave me alone!''  
said Ginny  
  
''Ginny , look , we just want to tell you to don't trust in him so fast ,  
we know how is Malfoy and he might be setting up a trap for you'' said  
Harry  
  
''Well , thanks Harry but I think you shouldn't take care of me, I mean ,you have someone else to take care of now, don't you?'' said Ginny going  
to her room. 


End file.
